


Let Us Be Sisters

by serotoninwife



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Day One: Family, Sansa Appreciation Week 2020, The Red Wolf, Winterfell, the night wolf, the sansa and arya sister content we deserve, the twirl one, you cannot convince me sansa didn’t make that asymmetrical cloak for arya, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotoninwife/pseuds/serotoninwife
Summary: For Sansa Appreciation Week 2020. Day one: Family.A little snippet of the Stark sisters having a gentle and sweet moment before Jon and Daenerys arrive at Winterfell because there’s not enough canon-based content of them lifting each other up.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Bran Stark, Sansa Stark & Bran Stark, Sansa Stark & Bran Stark & Arya Stark, sansa stark & arya stark
Kudos: 39





	Let Us Be Sisters

“Here,” Sansa said, stepping aside to reveal her sister’s gift and picking it up gingerly. “It’s not perfect, the leatherwork is a bit sloppy and the dyes are less vibrant than I’d have wished, and it’s a day late, but I wanted to make you something for your eighteenth nameday, even with all that’s been going on.” She handed the asymmetrical cloak over to Arya, who gently took it in her hands, a rare smile spreading over her face as she examined the garment. She ran her fingers over the fur lining, her smile spreading as she looked back up at her sister.

“Thank you, Sansa. It’s perfect.” She said softly, the joy in her eyes warmer than the fire that burned in the hearth. Sansa grinned before moving behind her.

“Here, let me help you put it on.” She offered. Arya stood perfectly still as Sansa helped fit the garment over her head before securing the leather laces. Arya was staring at herself in the full length mirror they stood before. Sansa grinned as she stepped back and watched her little sister begin to sway back and forth, getting a feel for the cloak before doing a full twirl, accompanied by a giggle. Sansa was beaming when she turned back to her.

“I love it. Thank you, Sansa, truly.” The Stark sisters embraced, holding each other tight and warm before pulling back.

“I’m honestly a bit surprised. I was nervous to give it to you, if I’m being honest. You used to hate whenever Mother or I tried to dress you up at all.” Sansa admitted, blinking away the tears that had welled up her blue eyes.

“But this is different. This isn’t the dress of a lady, this is a cloak. A cloak for me. It’s perfect for me, Sansa. I can move about freely, hells, I could _run_ and it wouldn’t be an issue. You’ve been thinking of me, even in the midst of all this madness... Thank you.” Arya then squeezed Sansa’s arm once with a warm smile, and the tears flooded right back into the redhead’s eyes.

“You’re making me cry, Arya. Why can’t you just take the gift and brush me off coolly like you always do?” She laughed through her sniffles. The younger Stark sister chuckled once before looking back up at the other, her face suddenly more solemn, almost sad.

“We never got to be proper sisters, you and I. Gods know we despised one another in childhood. If anything happens in the coming days, Sansa...” Arya paused, hesitating, before she grabbed her sister by the hands. “I want you to know that I _do_ care about you. I wish I’d had more memories of you than our childhood squabbles when we were apart. But we have to be strong now, and stand together to face whatever the gods have in store for us.” Her voice was low enough to be a whisper now. Sansa nodded, their eyes locked, grey on blue.

“The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.” She whispered, nodding as she said so. The two shared one last embrace before a knock at the door punctuated the end of the moment. Bran sat in the doorway.

“It’s time. Daenerys Stormborn is here with Jon.” He said calmly. The sisters exchanged one last look before nodding to their brother, the three of them going to face their first trial together as a family. As a pack.


End file.
